Triggering Memories
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Continuing from the new promo for "Reunion" 2x04 when Vincent is sitting on Catherine's windowsill and tells her he was hoping that they could trigger a few memories. What memories will they trigger? Will they trigger any at all? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Triggering Memories**

**BY: E. B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do no own BATB! CW Does! **

* * *

**Catherine**

"Vincent…what are you doing here?" I ask him when I walked into my bedroom, to see him sitting on my windowsill; we have only seen each other a few hours ago after all. I haven't been expecting to see him this soon, and it's not that I'm complaining. I'm just surprised that he's there sitting on my windowsill. Something I let myself to believe, that I may never seen again. To be honest, it's beginning to feel like old times with him, but I knew that we were still a little far from old times and if we don't get them back, that's alright because he is here, sitting on my windowsill and even if he fully doesn't remember me, remember us, he's here. I need to be happy with that and I am.

I walk over to the windowsill and smile at him, which he returns as he shrugs his shoulders and said. "I don't have anything to do today and I wanted to spend the day with you."

"And do what?" I asked him as my own curiousity began escaping from me. He turns around so he's facing me now.

"I was hoping we could trigger a few memories." Vincent paused and then said as his eyes locked with mine. "I have a few memories of my past, some of it that you didn't even know about. I also have a few memories of you, but I don't have many about us. So I was thinking, now don't get mad okay…" I nod my head and said.

"Okay. Vincent where is this all…?" I start to ask him but he cuts me off.

"You know how I made up about remembering the pool in the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking that this time for real, we could actually go there and see if…."

"If you trigger any more memories?"

"Yeah."

"Really? You're not lying to me this time?" I ask arching an eyebrow in question at him.

"No, in fact I can prove to it to you that I'm not joking."

"How?"

"Come on…let's go there now." Vincent said and got up from his seat on the windowsill, taking a hold of my hand in his, lacing our fingers together he starts to lead us out of my bedroom and I pull back, stopping him from going any further.

"Catherine?" He questions me.

"How do you know I didn't have work today?" Vincent grinned at me as he leaned in to surprisingly give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Because you wouldn't be blushing like you are now if you did."

"I wouldn't be blushing if you hadn't just kissed me on the cheek just now, Vincent."

"Admit it you liked it." I shake my head as I couldn't help but think how differently he is acting around me today. Before I could say anything Vincent said. "Look Catherine, I really do want to remember us and maybe you're right. Maybe if I experience things that we did together, I'll start remembering. Maybe not exactly that memory, but another one of us and I'm willing to try as long as you are." I sigh as I brush a strand of hair behind my ear, nodding my head. He's right I mean all we can do is try, and there's no harm in that.

"Alright, we'll try…still want to go swimming in that hotel? I think I'll be able to get us in." I ask him.

"Of course, only one problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't have any swim trunks."

* * *

**I know that this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written but I wanted to make it sort of a preview for what may be to come depending on the amount of fews that I get. What did you guys think? Should I continue? Do you want more? Tell me and review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews loved reading them all and hope to read more of them after this chapter. **

**Vote for PCA! **

**I think it's the last day! I also updated another chapter today of saving you, saved me. **

* * *

**Catherine**

"I think we spent enough money at the gift shop, don't you?" Vincent says laughing a little and I couldn't help but smile at him. The memory of us being here months ago, swimming having fun when we thought that maybe we had finally found a cure and then… "Hey, you okay?" Vincent asks as he notices the change in my expression. I sit down at a lounge chair and he sits next to me. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, what are you…"

"We came here because we could actually go out on a date, we thought we had finally found a cure for you and then JT calls, finding out that the pills you were taking could kill you in three years, maybe less." I pause and then said as I shook my head, not wanting to remember the bad memories. "I'm sorry, let's just go swimming, okay?" I said and stood up so that I could slip off my bathrobe. Vincent nods his head at me and mumbles okay. He then leaps into the pool and does a cannonball, managing to splash me as he did so. I laugh and jump in the pool beside him splashing him. Maybe this is a good idea after all. Rather he remembers it or not he had jumped into the pool the first time we went here. I swim over towards him and he smiles at me.

"Having fun?" Vincent nods his head and said.

"More fun then I've had in a long time. Thank you for bringing me here again." He said as he rests his hands on my waist. I bring my hands up to rest on his shoulders as he leans in to kiss me. "You're not going to ask me?" He asks me, pulling away from the kiss. I arch my eyebrow in question at him.

"Ask you what?"

"If I remembered…" I cut him off.

"Vincent, I don't want to ask you anymore. I realized before that I shouldn't have been asking you if you triggered any memories. I know that eventually they will come, and besides I just want to enjoy this moment with you. I know that you will tell me if you remember anything." I told him. Vincent grins at me. "What?"

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Are you having another flashback?" Vincent chuckles.

"I thought you said you wouldn't ask." He is right, I did say that, but I simply couldn't help myself after he spoke those words to me, the same words he spoke once before to me.

"I know but you said the same thing to me before once." I explained to him. "I didn't mean to ask, I just…" Vincent shakes his head.

"Hey it's okay, I don't mind. But, really I said that to you before?"

"Yes, you did. Back when we decided that we are stronger together than when we are apart."

**Vincent**

Catherine tells me and I smile at her as I thought, maybe I am remembering some things with out even realizing that I am. Maybe all we need to do is just experience the things we did before. Each time we do something maybe not all the times, I'll gather memories. Hopefully then eventually I'll remember everything about us. Because, I do want to remember her, remember us.

"Thank you Catherine." I tell her suddenly out of the blue.

"For what?"

"Your willingness to want to help me get my memories back. I mean after what I did to you before, you still haven't run from me, you haven't pushed me away and I wanted to thank you for that."

"I think you should know that I'll never run from you Vincent."

"I think I do know that by now and I also know that I can't seem to stay away from you either." Catherine grins at me.

"And why is that Mr. Keller?" Catherine asked me as she swam around a little. I get a grin on my face and suddenly splash her in the face, which earned me a glare. She splashed back and for a few minutes we both laughed, enjoying this moment of being along together. But as she got closer to me I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me as my lips claimed hers as thought passed through my mind…I wanted to remember everything about her. Reluctantly I pull away as I gaze into her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"What?" She asks me, arching her eyebrow in question.

"So um…it's still early, and I don't know about you but I'm really enjoying spending time with you." Catherine blushes a little. "What do you say to triggering a few more memories if we can? Unless you have somewhere you need to be?" Catherine shakes her head as her hand comes up to caress the side of my face and I let myself lean into her gentle touch.

"I don't want to be anywhere, but with you, Vincent." She said, and I smile as I lean in to briefly kiss her on the lips.

"What do you think would help to trigger some more memories?" Catherine blushes.

"How about the rooftop of my apartment, where we first kissed." She suggested and I grinned. The idea couldn't be more perfect.

"Sounds great." I said and Catherine released herself from my arms, and started swimming towards the steps of the pool. But I don't let her get to far away as I swim over to over and take a hold of her hand in mine, pulling her back towards me.

"Vincent…" She giggles a little as I pull her in for one more kiss. She kisses me back with just as much passion. I then lean my forehead against hers.

"I want to remember us…." I mumbled.

"You will Vincent…you will."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know the chapters are a little short but in a way I kind of like them this way for a little something different. Hum I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to the rooftop scene! **


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the last chapter for Triggering Memories. I have thought about making it longer, but couldn't see where I could take this as I have two other projects I would rather focus on for VinCat FanFics. Anyways I hope to read reviews from this and yes I am back. I finally got my internet back after three weeks without it! Please Vote for PCA Let's win two years in a row!

* * *

**Catherine**

Later on that evening after we went swimming in the hotel pool, and after we had a nice sit down dinner, Vincent and I visited the rooftop, where I would then tell him of our first kiss, maybe even get to relive it again. But what ever happened, happened. I knew now that I'm just happy that he's here with me, the rest would soon fall into place.

"So this is where we had our first kiss?" Vincent asks me and I nod my head.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm guessing by now that rooftops were one of our favorite places to meet then?"

"One of our favorite places…" He arches his eyebrow at me.

"There's another?" I nod my head.

"The fire escape."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about that one." Vincent said as he walked over to me. I have to admit that this is much more fun that I imagined it would be. It's almost like we are reliving our memories. "So what was it like?"

"The kiss?"

"Um, yeah…sorry that's a dumb question." I shake my head as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"No Vincent, it's not dumb. You're trying to regain your memories back. I want to help you in any way that I can." Vincent nods his head and gives me a small smile as I felt him lay his hands on my waist.

"What was it like?" I grinned at him.

"You were actually thinking about breaking up with me…" Vincent looked at me completely shocked at what I just said.

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I'm an idiot."

"You can say that again."

"I'm a…" I shake my head and couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"But you don't have to, say it again." I said and paused for a second before continuing on saying. "When you said you wanted me to have a normal life, I told you that my life is normal when I'm with you, and that I love you…"

"Then what happened?" He asked me.

"I think the answer is pretty…." I started to say as he then bent his head and claimed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers run through the hairs on the back of his neck as I felt him pulling me closer. A few seconds or was it minutes that went by when he pulled away and our eyes locked. I was about to tell him what he just said, before I could say anything Vincent muttered the words that I dreamed of hearing for some time now.

"I'm so in love with you." He mumbled as he claimed my lips again not giving me a chance to say anything. He may not remember everything, but that didn't matter to me anymore, because what matters is the fact that he is remembering, that he's trying to remember and more importantly that he wants to be with me and wants to remember us. That's all that mattered. I wouldn't ask him any more questions, because I knew that when he does remember something he would tell me.

* * *

I know it was super short, but I wanted to at least finish it. I don't like leaving stories unfinished. What did you think?


End file.
